Satu Bulan
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kakak beradik yang tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan selama satu bulan, dari suatu pagi yang damai hingga malam yang menyayat hati. /For #BiWeeklyPrompt2 'klise' by Asha D/


**Satu Bulan**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

"Sebulan dari sekarang!"

Pekik gadis itu dengan bahagia, memecah pagi di sebuah _apartment_ kecil. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari sebuah botol. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak lagi, Lacie," ujar kakak lelakinya sambil menyesap kopi, "Kita sudah melakukannya bulan lalu."

"Pelit!" jawab gadis yang bernama Lacie itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Mudah saja bagi Lacie, bila kakaknya tidak mau ikut, dia sendiri yang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan _list_nya.

"Yang ini beda lho, Kak!"

Kakak satu-satunya yang bernama Oswald terkadang kesal dengan sikap manja Lacie. Kesal bercampur khawatir lebih tepatnya. Tapi ia tahu, sikapnya ini tidak akan merubah pendirian teguh adiknya itu. Memang susah bila kakak beradik sama-sama egois dan ingin dituruti kemauannya.

"Tidak, Lacie."

"Yaudah, aku keluar sendiri aja!" ujar gadis itu sambil berlari keluar dari _apartment_. Oswald menghela nafas, terpaksa mengikuti saudara semata wayangnya. Ia menenggak kopi banyak-banyak dan langsung berlari menyusul Lacie yang diperkirakan belum terlalu jauh. Tak lupa ada koran di tangan kanannya.

"Tuh kan bener!" pekik Lacie yang melihat kakaknya berlari-lari dengan muka khawatir sambil membawa koran, "Aku tahu kakak bakal nyusul!"

"Ya iyalah," jawabnya sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya dengan koran yang ia bawa, "Dasar."

Lacie menarik lengan kakaknya untuk mencari taksi di kota kecil itu. Kota kecil yang didominasi oleh bangunan eropa kuno masih berdiri kokoh di sana, menghidupi orang-orang dengan segala kekayaannya. Kota berkembang itu sudah mulai dijamah oleh orang-orang dari kota yang lebih besar untuk mengusir kepenatan.

Oswald melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. Tak lama, ada sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah museum yang ada di kota itu.

Setelah sampai di sana, Lacie langsung berlari ke arah museum. Ia sangat ingin berfoto di depannya, membaur dengan turis-turis yang sibuk foto-foto di depan museum juga. Bedanya, Lacie hafal betul dengan semua daerah yang ada di kota ini—bahkan ingat semua gang kecil dan jalan pintas—sedangkan turis-turis tersebut agaknya masih celingak-celinguk.

Oswald hanya membaca koran sambil sesekali memperhatikan adiknya yang heboh sendiri. Selama mereka di sana, nyaris semua warga kota ini menyapa mereka berdua. Penduduk kota di sini terbilang cukup sedikit, membuat mereka kenal dan lebih peduli dengan satu sama lain.

Lacie menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca koran yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kak, boleh pinjem uang ga? Aku lupa bawa, hehehe," ujarnya kikuk. Tanpa bertanya berapa yang adiknya butuhkan, Oswald langsung memberi uang kepada adiknya.

"Origami, kan?"

"Tau aja nih! Emang deh, Kak Oswald itu kakak paling top sedunia!" puji Lacie sambil menggenggam uang itu, lalu lari ke sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari tempat kakaknya duduk. Setelah membelinya, ia menuju ke tempat Oswald duduk. Agaknya Oswald sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya di sana.

"Halo, Jack!" sapa Lacie riang sambil menenteng sebuah kardus berukurang sedang, di dalamnya ada origami, "Aku mendapat bonus kardus ini dari toko langganan."

"Hai!" sapa Jack, "Ngelipet burung bangau lagi?"

Lacie mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, "Mau bantuin?"

Hari itu, mereka bertiga duduk di rumput taman sambil melipat origami bangau. Lacie tampaknya sangat senang, dan Jack yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Oswald akhirnya ikut membantu Lacie melipat di taman. Oswald selalu membantu Lacie untuk melipat, namun ia jarang sekali menanggapi pembicaraan antara Lacie dan Jack. Sepertinya Oswald larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia melirik-lirik bagaimana adiknya bercanda dengan lelaki yang dari kecil sudah menjadi sahabat mereka. Ia melihat bibirnya tersenyum, tertawa, matanya yang bulat tanpa keraguan, kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari mengejar pria berambut pirang di pinggiran danau.

Terlihat sangat hidup, adiknya yang rapuh itu.

Oswald melipat kertas terakhir yang ada, menjadi sebuah bangau kertas dan menaruhnya di kardus yang Lacie bawa. Ia istirahat sebentar sambil melihat adik dan sahabatnya bermain air di pinggiran danau, lalu mencoret daftar pertama yang ada di _list _milik Lacie.

'Melipat seratus bangau kertas di taman' sudah dicoret dan masih ada tiga hal lagi yang harus dilakukan bulan ini bersama Lacie. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak memusingkan hal ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak?" panggil Lacie dengan nada antusias.

Seminggu setelah daftar pertama sudah dicoret, Lacie ingin melakukan hal selanjutnya yang ia tulis. Memang, Oswald memberinya batas untuk keluar rumah hanya seminggu sekali. Ia tak ingin tenaga Lacie terkuras begitu saja, dan Lacie agaknya tidak terlalu keberatan. Empat kali dalam seminggu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang ia lakukan di rumah hanya makan atau membaca novel _romance_ sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Apa?"

"Sudah belanja untuk masak?" tanya Lacie meyakinkan.

"Masak apa?" Oswald balik bertanya, bingung. Seingatnya semua persediaan bahan makanan sudah ia beli. Lagipula, Oswald yang selalu masak untuk mereka berdua, bukan Lacie.

"Kau lupa?" Lacie menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan nada manja, "Yang ini, kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Ah," lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya, lalu membuka pintu kulkas, "Kau cuci tangan, aku akan siapkan bahannya."

Dengan perasaan gembira, Lacie mencuci tangannya dan memperhatikan Oswald menyiapkan barang-barang dan bahan yang akan mereka gunakan. Matanya seakan mengikuti kemanapun tangan kakaknya bergerak, lincah sekali. Padahal yang Oswald lakukan hanya menghaluskan _graham crackers_ untuk _base_ masakannya.

"Masak apa kita, kak?"

"_No-bake cheesecake_," jawabnya pendek, "Haluskan _cream cheese_nya dengan _mixer_, bisa?"

"_Yes sir, yes_!"Lacie mengambil _mixer_ tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, lalu mencari tombol untuk menyalakan _mixer_nya, namun nihil. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan adiknya itu, Oswald mengecek apa yang salah, dan ia menghela nafas setelah mengetahui bahwa adiknya tidak bisa menggunakan _mixer_.

"Tombol itu digeser ke kanan, jangan terlalu kanan—"

"**AAAAAHHH!**" panik, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berteriak karena ia menggeser tombolnya terlalu ke kanan, menyebabkan mesin berputar cepat dan ia ketakutan sambil memegangi _mixer_ tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"**KAK INI GIMANA KAK?! YA AMPUN YA AMPUN YA AMPUN—**"

Oswald menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya, lalu menggeser tombol _mixer_ itu lagi ke tempat yang benar. Ia mengajari adiknya cara menggunakan _mixer_ yang benar, sebelumnya ia pikir Lacie sudah tahu bagaimana cara memakainya.

Lacie memang sebelumnya tak mau menyentuh peralatan dapur, makanya ia hanya melihat apa yang Oswald sering lakukan ketika memasak. Setelah cukup yakin bahwa adiknya bisa menghaluskan _cream_ _cheese_, ia mulai sibuk dengan hal lain. Oswald menyiapkan toples kaca dan menaruh remah-remah _graham crackers_nya di sana dan memeras lemon untuk ditaruh di_ filling_nya. Lacie agaknya sudah mulai terbiasa menggunakan _mixer_, ia mencampur _cream cheese_ dengan _whipped cream_ dan dua sendok makan air lemon.

Setelah menaruh _filling_ tersebut di dalam toples kaca, mereka berdua duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televise, menunggu _cheese cake_nya mendingin. Lacie duduk sambil memakan cemilan, sedangkan Oswald hanya duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin belajar masak?" tanya Oswald. Bukannya ia keberatan, tapi bingung saja dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Sembari menunggu jawaban adiknya, ia mencoret daftar kedua yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Nanti, kalau aku punya suami—"

"Suami?" air muka Oswald mendadak berubah menjadi kecut.

Lacie terkekeh, "Jangan cemburu, Oswald. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tahu maksudmu," ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kakaknya, "Aku yakin anakku akan imut sepertiku, hehe."

Ruang tengah hanya diisi dengan suara dari televise dan bunyi saat mulut Lacie mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Oswald hanya duduk di sana, tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya tak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kuenya gagal.

Itu adalah resep termudah yang Oswald tahu, dan tetap saja gagal. Seminggu setelah acara masak-memasak yang lebih cocok disebut insiden menyedihkan itu, Lacie mengajak Oswald untuk melihat sunset di jembatan yang ada di danau dekat museum.

Mereka duduk di jembatan itu pada sebuah senja yang indah. Lacie hanya boleh keluar empat kali dalam sebulan, dan Oswald tidak ada waktu untuk menyaksikan _sunset_ seperti ini kalau bukan karena adiknya. Mereka tenggelam dalam diam, Lacie tampaknya sangat menikmati makanan pinggir jalan yang tadi ia beli. Sedangkan Oswald duduk menemani adiknya sambil meminum _oolong macchiato_ dan mencelupkan kakinya ke danau, seperti apa yang adiknya lakukan.

Tadinya Jack ingin ikut ke sini, namun ibunya sedang sakit dan tak ada yang menjaganya di rumah. Mereka berdua hanya menatap matahari yang perlahan turun, menunggu bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Cantiknya alam yang disajikan di kota kecil ini masih belum dirusak, untungnya.

"Kak, tipe wanitamu seperti apa?" tanyanya, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi.

Oswald menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Ayolah, satu atau dua kriteria cukup, kok."

"Bisa masak," ia menghindari tatapan Lacie, "Terserah kau saja."

"Aah!" Lacie menepuk jidat, "Aku tidak masuk ke dalam kriteriamu, dong!"

Tawa polos yang keluar dari mulut adiknya malah semakin menyiksanya, sejak kapan adiknya jadi lebih kuat darinya?

"Tentu saja, kau kan adikku."

"Walaupun kau akan menikah nanti," Lacie memainkan kakinya, menendang-nendang air danau persis di bawah jembatan, "Aku akan tetap menjadi adik manja kesayanganmu, tak tergantikan."

Bahu Oswald menegang. Dan ia menggenggam jemari adiknya itu.

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini saja?" pinta lelaki itu sambil menatap mata merah adiknya.

Matahari turun perlahan, menandakan senja akan segera habis. Oswald takut, ia takut apabila hari ini akan berlalu terlalu cepat, takut apabila waktu mereka untuk bersama sudah menipis. Oswald menggenggam jemari adiknya lebih kuat lagi. Dan ekspresi Lacie—ekspresi kuatnya yang seolah menunjukkan betapa lemahnya Oswald menjadi seorang kakak—masih saja ada di situ.

"Kau tidak menangis, kan?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Astaga, Oswald," Lacie menghela nafas, "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Jangan berkata seperti orang sehat, Lacie."

Hanya seulas senyum yang kini ada di wajah adiknya. Membuat Oswald semakin takut kehilangannya. Tubuh adiknya yang mulai sudah digerogoti penyakit itu seolah semakin rapuh di matanya, bagaimana bisa adiknya masih tersenyum seperti itu?

"Aku akan hidup, kok," ujar Lacie dengan santai, "Aku akan hidup selama kau hidup."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, tidak, aku sedang tidak bercanda!" sambungnya lagi, gadis itu menunjuk ke dada kakaknya dengan tangan kirinya, matanya masih menatap tanpa ragu. "Aku hidup di sini, kak."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Lacie menarik tangan kirinya, lalu mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak menonton drama," sahut Oswald sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Lacie hanya menjulurkan lidah dan mencubit hidung Oswald, gemas. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menyanggah pernyataan kakaknya.

"Ah, ya. Benar juga, makanya aku jadi romantis begini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan temani aku ke _stargazing_ _festival_, ya?"

Oswald mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk adiknya.

Dan hanya untuk **adiknya**.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oswald harus terlihat biasa saja hari ini, kalau bisa mengekspresikan bahwa dirinya senang menemani Lacie ke _stargazing festival_. Tentu saja dalam hatinya ia merasa kecewa dan takut. Hari berlalu dan penyakit itu sebentar lagi membunuh adiknya. Anggota keluarga satu-satunya.

Lacie pergi pagi-pagi sekali, ia menulis sebuah pesan yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Gadis itu pergi membeli baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk dipakai di festival nanti, dan membeli baju untuk Oswald juga. Oswald berusaha tenang, berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa adiknya. Ia menyesap kopi paginya seperti biasa, membaca koran seperti biasa, melihat burung-burung yang beterbangan di pagi hari, menebarkan kebahagiaan di setiap kepakkan sayapnya.

Seperti biasa.

_Handphone _miliknya berdering_._ Jack menelponnya. Ia segera menerima panggilan dari sahabat itu dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Nanti ikut?"

"Oswald, ke rumah sakit sekarang. Lacie—"

Nafasnya tercekat. Tidak, jangan adiknya. Ia langsung mengambil _bucket list _yang telah dibuat oleh adiknya dan berlari ke rumah sakit yang hanya ada satu di kota ini, meninggalkan _handphone_nya di atas meja.

"Halo? Oswald?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Oswald bertanya di mana kamar Lacie dan berlari ke sana setelah mengetahui nomor kamarnya. Perasaan panik dan takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melihat Jack yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Oswald!"

Jack langsung menghampiri sahabatnya dengan wajah khawatir, namun Oswald menarik kerah baju Jack sekuat tenaga. Marah. Kecewa. Takut.

"Lacie. Kenapa?"

Jack memaklumi perasaan sahabatnya, "Aku menemaninya belanja. Tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan pingsan. Aku membawanya ke sini. Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang, Oswald?"

Ia mengumpat, lalu melepaskan sahabatnya itu. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruangan adiknya, menunduk, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa merasa tenang, ia panik. Ia takut. Festivalnya akan diadakan malam ini, dan tidak akan ada lagi besok. Jack duduk di sampingnya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Walaupun Jack sendiri sebenarnya juga takut dan merasa tidak tenang. Siapa yang senang kehilangan sahabatnya?

"Kalau dia benar-benar pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Oswald?"

"Entahlah," jawab Oswald, pendek. Adiknya, adiknya harus selamat. Adik satu-satunya—

"Aku tahu itu berat."

"Kau tak tahu rasanya—"

"Aku pernah kehilangan anggota keluargaku juga, Oswald," potong Jack, "Mungkin perasaan kita tidak persis sama, tapi setidaknya aku tahu _sedikit_ perasaanmu itu."

Tak lama, dokter yang memeriksa Lacie keluar dari ruangannya. Oswald langsung berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu dokter itu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. "Dok, Lacie?"

Dokter hanya menggeleng.

"Tak bisa apa-apa lagi," sang dokter hanya menghela nafas, "Hanya tinggal menghitung jam, nak. Banyak-banyaklah berdoa untuknya. Waktu itu kuprediksi bisa sebulan atau lebih, aku minta maaf, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

Menghitung jam? Apakah itu tidak terlalu sebentar? Oswald menghambur masuk dan langsung duduk di samping Lacie yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, mengenggam tangannya, membiarkan hangat tubuhnya memberi kehidupan kepada adiknya. Jack hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, menunduk. Tak tega melihat kakak beradik tersebut.

"Jack, tolong bantu aku, ya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lacie membuka matanya.

Mata itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat asing. Ia yakin ia berada di sebuah ruangan, namun ruangan itu redup, dengan pencahayaannya yang minim.

"Lacie," panggil kakaknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa melirik lemah kepada saudaranya. Hanya sedikit dari anggota tubuh yang dapat ia gerakkan.

Sudah berakhirkah?

"Festivalnya," ujar Oswald sambil menunduk, "Kata dokter, kau hanya boleh _stay_ di sini. Tidak boleh ke mana-mana."

Tangannya menggenggam kertas _bucket list_ milik Lacie. Sambil menunduk, Oswald hanya terdiam di sana, sudah benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaan adiknya. Apa memang lebih baik melepasnya daripada terus hidup namun tersiksa dan rapuh karena penyakitnya?

"Hai, Lacie," sapa Jack yang sibuk mengaitkan benang di langit-langit ruangan itu. Wajahnya tampak mendung, tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan. Lacie mengerti—**sangat mengerti**—dan tahu bahwa keadaan seperti ini akan datang. Mulutnya sangat sulit untuk berbicara. Ia sangat ingin berbicara kepada kakaknya.

"Jangan banyak gerak, ya," pinta sahabat berambut pirangnya, "Yap, ini bintang terakhir."

Jack turun dari kursi tempat ia menempelkan benang-benang yang mengikat bintang-bintang kecil dari kertas yang dilipat. Diliriknya kakak lelakinya yang selama ini menjaganya dari semua masalah yang menyerangnya, laksana tembok megah dan gagah yang melindunginya.

Namun kini ia bisa melihat tembok itu berlubang, hancur perlahan-lahan. Air mata kakaknya mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Maaf aku tak bisa membawamu ke _stargazing festival_, aku membuat festival itu sendiri di sini."

Lacie tersenyum lemah.

Senyum itu, senyum yang membuat Oswald merasa tidak bisa melindungi adiknya. Ia merasa gagal memenuhi permintaan terakhir adiknya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Lacie menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk ke secarik kertas yang ia tulis beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya secara horizontal dengan perlahan. Gadis itu menggunakan semua sisa tenaganya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Mungkin 'bintang' yang mereka lihat tidaklah bersinar indah di langit malam nan megah. Hanya sebuah ruang kecil dengan kertas-kertas berbentuk bintangnya, menemani mereka, membantu membayangkan betapa indahnya langit di luar sana; mengabulkan permintaan terakhir seorang gadis yang umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Coret…," bisik Lacie dengan lemah, Oswald melirik kertas _list_ yang ia genggam, sampai-sampai dibanjiri keringat dari tangannya. Ia menuruti permintaan adiknya, ia mencoret hal terakhir yang tertera di kertas itu. Mata gadis itu sudah cukup puas menyaksikan 'bintang' yang dibuat oleh kakak dan sahabatnya.

Ini lebih dari cukup. Terlalu indah.

Semua hal yang ia ingin lakukan sebelum mati sudah dilakukannya. Lacie masih saja berusaha untuk berbicara dengan kakaknya, wajahnya sudah tampak sangat pucat dan letih.

"Kak, aku…," bisiknya perlahan, "…hidup, kau hidup… di sana…," masih dengan tertatih-tatih, ia menunjuk tepat di dada kakaknya.

Oswald rasanya ingin mati saja, tepat saat itu juga.

"Aku… sayang…," masih saja gadis itu berbicara, membuat kakaknya benar-benar merasa lemas tak berdaya, "Kak… boleh… peluk?"

Tanpa menjawab, Oswald langsung memeluk adiknya yang terbaring kaku di sana, dalam hening, sambil menghapus air mata adiknya yang menetes. Oswald tetap memeluk adiknya, yang nafasnya semakin lama semakin melemah.

Hening pun digantikan oleh suara nyaring bersumber dari elektrokardiogram di ruangan itu. Garis lurus tergambar di sana. Tangis Jack pun diam-diam pecah, ia berjalan ke luar, memanggil dokter dan suster terdekat untuk mengurusi Lacie. Tanpa bunyi nyaring itu pun Oswald sudah tahu bahwa Lacie tidak lagi di dunia ini.

Hembusan nafas terakhir Lacie tepat mengenai lehernya, membuatnya memeluk makin erat. Jantung adiknya kini tak lagi berdetak, matanya terpejam dan masih ada sisa air mata di pipinya. Wajahnya yang pucat pun tidak lelah menorehkan senyum kecil terakhir gadis itu.

Tapi ia percaya perkataan gadis itu. Adiknya akan tetap hidup selama Oswald hidup, di hatinya. Dan terbesitlah pertanyaan yang tadi meluncur dari mulut Jack.

'…_apa yang akan kau lakukan, Oswald?_'

Untuk sekarang, Oswald memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya untuk melepas gadis ini ke tempat yang lebih baik. Untuk nanti? Entahlah.

Oswald masih tidak tahu.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin._

* * *

**Glo-Box**

I'm back! :D Memutuskan untuk ngecancel update Tahun Senior! karena bisa tembus 6000 kata, but don't worry, lagi ngetik yang baru :D dan ini bagian dari project baru yang Glo buat, **ComBer **alias** Comeback-December!** In shaa Allah kalo ga ada halangan Glo akan rajin nulis (lagi) x) **HAHAHAHAH** apasih Glo jadi berubah lebih sensi, ngetik ini mewek dan make tujuh tissue buat nangis dan elap ingus DX

Maaf ya standar angst Glo bener-bener di bawah rata-rata, nonton karate kid aja nangis **HAHAHAHAH **

Ceritanya ini mau dibikin humor/family, tapi Glo cancel lagi dan ajaibnya fanfic ini selesai dalam sehari T_T (relatif cepet buat Glo) mungkin karena nepsong kali ya ngetiknya? Dan tertarik banget ikut prompt ini, seru dan menantang x) ternyata ga gampang nulis cerita kayak gini, dan masih ga tau sih udah sesuai tema atau belum... maaf ya baru publish lagi! Ternyata kehidupan SMA ga segampang yang Glo kira...

Anyway, terima kasih yang udah baca maupun meninggalkan jejak! Semoga Glo bisa menghibur kalian dengan ini dan fanfic-fanfic lainnya! x) **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! :D sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya wwww! x))  
**


End file.
